


A Home is not a Place

by B_pi_writing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_pi_writing/pseuds/B_pi_writing
Summary: Remus had never understood the value of materialistic things until he's holding the key to his and Sirius's brand new home.





	A Home is not a Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfstarPups90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/gifts).



> A congratulations and house warming gift to Tara! I hope your house becomes the home you imagined it to be

Remus Lupin never much cared for material things. He didn't understand why James had drooled over the latest broomstick, why Sirius raced to buy the newest David Bowie album, why Peter had thrown his money at scarves, but most of all he had never understood why Lily had cried when she and James finally moved in to their quaint house in Godric's Hollow. They were all just things, meaningless, useless things. A broomstick was just a toy, an album was just a piece of plastic, a scarf was just some cloth, a house was just a place where you slept. There was nothing special about either of those things, nothing special at all.

So when Remus Lupin began to cry when he held in his hands for the first time the key to his and Sirius's brand new home, he didn’t understand. It was, all along, just a place where he would come back to at the end of the day, just a place where he would sleep, just a place where he would eat. It was just a place.

But as he looked over at Sirius, cradling a sleeping Harry in his arms, he began to understand. He remembered the way James was comfortable with himself with a broom in his hand, the way Sirius was at peace bobbing along to the music, the way Peter was confident with the scarf wrapped around him, the way Lily was overly-excited to start a new chapter of her life. He understood now that it wasn’t the things that mattered, it was the memories and feelings that came with them.

And as he watched Sirius gently kiss Harry’s forehead, Remus Lupin knew with an absolute surety that this was not just a place. It was a place where he would fall in love with Sirius a little more every day, it was a place where he would watch Harry say his first words, it was place where he would read his new favourite book, it was a place where he would watch Harry grow up, it was a place where Sirius would kiss him with all the love and time in the world, it was a place where love would thrive, as electric as the most powerful magic.

And that’s when Remus Lupin realized that it wasn’t a place afterall.

It was a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me on tumblr @ stuff-of-pi :)
> 
> What materialistic things do you hold value in? I love this hat one of my friends gave me because it's so soft and warm and it just reminds me that I'm loved :)


End file.
